The Bet
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Danni McGarrett makes a bet with Kono Kalakaua that she could go a day without kissing Steve she wasn't quite prepared for what she was getting into or just how tough it was going to be. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter One

The Bet

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles, do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person.**

 **The characters of Oliver McGarrett, Special Agent Jack O'Connor and David Williams do belong to me.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **Here's another offering to you which has already been completed by me about a year ago and I figured I should put it up because maybe you guys will enjoy it.**

 **This is another version of the SEAL saga which I was working on during this time period. There's three other stories on it, I actually placed a chapter on it on Snippets. Steve and Danni have 6 kids in this saga which may sound a lot but which has been seriously stretched over a time period. They had five girls before finally having Oliver.**

 **I really like this saga so I may continue putting stories from it up. Some are one shots but some, like this one, are too long for a one shot.**

 **It should be up to six chapters long so please enjoy this one.**

Overall Summary

 **When Danni McGarrett makes a bet with Kono Kalakaua that she could go a day without kissing Steve she wasn't quite prepared for what she was getting into or just how tough it was going to be. (McDanni, part of the Danni universe)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni McGarrett sighed tiredly as she reached the bottom of the forensic report she was reading. She glanced over the typed words, considering it for a moment before she gave a single nod to herself and signed the bottom. A signature which meant that she approved of what the report had said and the conclusion it had reached and that it was now ready for the next stage of the process.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – I have no beta so please forgive any mistakes you find.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni McGarrett sighed tiredly as she reached the bottom of the forensic report she was reading. She glanced over the typed words, considering it for a moment before she gave a single nod to herself and signed the bottom. A signature which meant that she approved of what the report had said and the conclusion it had reached and that it was now ready for the next stage of the process.

Dropping her pen to the surface of her desk, she reached her arms up high above her head, stretching as she moved her head side to side trying to loosen the muscles up. A groan of relief escaped her when her lower back gave a satisfying crunch. She quickly gathered the papers back together, making sure they were in the correct order before she slipped them back into the file. Danni checked the name on the front for the name of the CSU agent who had submitted it and placed it in the correct out-tray to be returned to them.

Danni's second in Command Ryan Moore would be down at nine to collect the reports she had managed to complete and to leave her with the new reports which had been complied by the staff over the previous week. Never mind that she still had at least twenty five files which still needed checking. Ryan had already warned her in the email he had sent her that morning that the pile he was bringing her was double the amount it normally was for a Monday, which would mean that Danni had a week of desk work ahead of her.

It didn't surprise Danni though it did worry her that the amount of files were increasing. There had been an increase in the level of homicides on the island over the past two weeks. It seemed to have come from nowhere which either meant that they were looking at a gang related revenge spree that was escalating or there was someone on the island now who really didn't like people in general.

Whatever the reason behind the increase it was now critical enough that Danni was flagging it to her husband Steve's attention when he arrived in the office that morning. She had spent some of yesterday when Steve had been out food shopping to create the file for him so he could look though it as Danni spoke and decide whether it was a suitable case for 50 to deal with or whether it should be dealt with by HPD. If he did agree then it would be mean action time. Danni would present the case to the team, give them their files before she grabbed her work case from her office and headed to the most recent crime scene to see what she could find.

She wouldn't be alone though, Steve would make sure of that, either sending one of the others with her or coming with her himself. She hoped that Steve would send one of the other three field agents out with her rather than himself. He would be needed elsewhere, hunting down the suspects and making them talk, something he wouldn't find hanging out with her at a crime scene.

Steve and the others had all stated that Danni being assigned to 50 as their personal forensic officer was the best thing which could have happened to them and perhaps it was in a way. They were more organised, the time it took to process evidence and scenes had decreased dramatically meaning that they were solving the cases at a quicker rate than before and they had all melded well together becoming a strong team or Ohana as the others liked to say but Danni thought the opposite was true. That her being assigned to 50 was the worst thing which could have happened to them.

She was a distraction for Steve. Suddenly his mind wasn't fixed entirely on the case, part of his mind was fixed on her and making sure she was safe, especially if she was out in the field and he wasn't with her. Instead of focusing on himself and keeping himself safe he was more concerned about her safety and it wasn't right.

Danni had briefly considered speaking to the Governor about it and asking to be transferred back to CSU but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not only would the Governor refuse her request but news of it would get back to Steve and it would hurt him. He would feel that it was something he was doing wrong and she didn't want that. She loved him and she wanted him to be happy, to always see a smile on his face and a bright affectionate look in his eyes when he looked at her. She wouldn't do anything to take that from him, even if it meant staying with 50 than she would do that for him.

She did love working at 50, the work was interesting and always different. She got to go out to crime scenes instead of sending other agents and most importantly she got on with all the other people in the team. She understood what Steve meant when he called them their family. Chin and Jack were like big brothers to her, Jenna was like a big sister, Kono and Toast her like younger siblings to her. She found herself feeling very protective over them all and it was a feeling she liked, a feeling she had only experienced at work when she had been in New Jersey with her old team.

Being so close to the others did tend to land her in trouble occasionally especially when she ended up making stupid bets with Kono, bets which even as she agreed to them, she knew were a seriously bad idea.

Bets like the one they had made on Friday night.

They had been out on a girlie drink, just her, Kono and Jenna to celebrate the end of a stressful week and another completion of a case. Everything had been going fine when Kono had brought the conversation subject away from the case and to romance and the fact that Steve and Danni seemed to be unable to keep their hands off of each other in the office. She had commented, using her cocktail stick to point at Danni, that she had already lost count of the number of times she had walked into the office or the building to spot Steve and Danni making out with each other. It was sickenly sweet and little surprise that Danni had just popped out their sixth child since they probably went at it like rabbits at home if that was how they were at work with people around them.

Danni had been torn between amusement and embarrassment over the comment especially when Jenna had burst out laughing and added her agreement to Kono's statement. She had been about to comment when Kono had spoken, a gleam in her eyes which Danni should have recognised instantly as trouble.

"I bet you an evening meal and dancing that you can't go one work day without kissing the boss. Loser pays for the whole night for the winner."

Danni, tipsy on her third brightly coloured cocktail of the evening, had instantly risen to the challenge that Kono had present her with and agreed to the terms of the bet.

It was probably why she found herself in the office, early on a Monday morning with the potential of a ten hour day ahead of her, a ten hour day where she would be in close proximity to her husband but not be able to reach out and kiss him. As if that wasn't hard enough to deal with there was also the other restriction Kono had placed on Danni. That Steve wasn't to know about it. Danni had to act the same way she always did to Steve minus the kisses. So the same lingering touches and looks as before just without the sweetness of the reward. It would be absolute torture and it would be even worse when Steve figured out, minutes after he entered the office, that something wasn't quite right between them. A thought that would send him into a panic.

What the hell had she been thinking when she had agreed to it. She should have just shrugged and admitted that Kono was right and that Danni couldn't go a day without kissing Steve. The younger woman would have laughed at her and then they would have moved on to another topic of conversation but no, she hadn't done that. Instead her professional pride had flared up and that had been that.

Danni had spent the entire weekend using every possible method she knew to try and wear him out, from long heated make out session, to hand jobs, to blow jobs to making love every opportunity she had. Steve must have thought that all his Christmases and Birthdays had come at once, especially considering the night just gone when Danni had dragged him off to bed the minute the children had gone to sleep. They had made love three times during the night. Danni was exhausted, her body still deliciously sore and for once she had been forced to leave her hair down to cover the love bites littered over her neck.

She could only hope that her plan had worked and that Steve would be as exhausted as she was and in no mood for kissing or for sex. It was either that or her plan had backfired and he would be desperate to have her again.

A movement to the side of her caught her attention. She looked towards it, a smile coming to her face when she saw that her three month old son Oliver was stirring in his push chair, a small frown on his face which soothed when his hand tightened on his small Seal toy. She watched him for a further second to make sure that he was back asleep again. He probably would have been more comfortable in the cot which Steve had placed in the small room he had made for Oliver but Danni didn't like leaving him there when Steve's office was empty and someone could access it. Danni was well aware that she got caught up on her work, often missing things happening around her and it was something she couldn't risk when Oliver was with her.

She had left their house earlier than normal that morning, waking up just as Steve left the room to go on his normal five mile run, all she had was a glimpse of his back, giving her a chance to see the scratch marks down the skin from the night before, before he was gone. She had immediately jumped out of the bed, pulling on Steve's favourite dress without thinking and left the room after sorting her hair and makeup out. She quickly brushed her teeth before she went into Oliver's room. She woke him up gently, feeding him and placing him in his day clothes before she made her way quietly down the stairs. Oliver in one arm, high heels in the other.

Normally she and Steve did the morning school run together but she didn't trust herself today, it was better to put some distance between them if she had any hope of winning the bet.

She had been lucky enough that John, Steve's father, had been up, moving around the kitchen as he fixed himself a cup of coffee before he returned to the guest house on their property where he currently lived. Danni had given him a kiss on the cheek and asked him to help Steve get the children ready for school that morning. He had raised an eyebrow at her, silently demanding a reason for the change in routine. A reason she had easily been able to give him. Monday and Fridays were her busiest days and the days she needed to get a head start on. John, being a retired Detective, had understood her need and had waved her off without another word.

Danni had left, taking the silver Camaro and gone to the office sending a quick text to Steve before she had dropped her phone back into her bag.

She had arrived in the office at seven and it was now eight thirty which meant that her time alone would be ended any moment when the others came in. Chin Ho Kelly and Jack O'Connor tended to get in the office first at around eight thirty. They would be followed by Jenna Kaye at around eight forty five and Kono Kalakaua and Adam Charles who was known as Toast would arrive just after nine. Steve would arrive anytime between now and nine depending on how quickly he dropped their children off. It was a routine which had been in place since Danni had started, the only difference was that Danni was here first instead of arriving with Steve as normal.

She already knew that the first thing her husband would do would be to come into her office and demand his normal morning kiss, he was probably annoyed that by the fact that had left without him so his lack of a kiss wouldn't help matters. He would go for Oliver after that, the only one of his children he wouldn't have seen that morning, and gather him into his arms, covering his small face with kisses before he left Danni's office, Oliver still in his arms, to speak to the others.

She needed to somehow to dodge his kiss though she knew that he would instantly notice it.

Danni leaned back in her chair, covering her face with her hands for a moment before she came to her feet and headed over to Oliver's pushchair, unstrapping him from it and gently picking him up. The small boy shifted in her arms for a moment, his eyelids slitting open revealing a sliver of grey before they drifted shut again. He snuggled his face against her neck and swiftly fell back asleep if the cute little snuffling sounds he was making was any indication to go by.

Danni kissed the top of his head, resting her cheek against his soft blond hair for a moment before she twisted on the spot, grabbing her large dark purple mug from her desk and left the room, glancing around the empty office as she headed towards the back of the room where the kitchen was situated.

She seriously need some more coffee before she did anything else.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter Two

The Bet

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles, do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for this Danni universe.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett, although originally based on the idea of male Danny Williams, is probably different enough now to be considered my own creation since she has a different background and has morphed into a different person.**

 **The characters of Grace McGarrett, Evie McGarrett, Rowan McGarrett, Beth McGarrett, Hope McGarrett, Oliver McGarrett, Special Agent Jack O'Connor and David Williams do belong to me.**

 **Any other characters who are mentioned who you don't recognise, no doubt belong to me so please do not use them without permission first.**

 **This disclaimer will grow as more characters emerge but I think that's all of them covered for this prologue.**

Author Note

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you all.**

 **Just to recap this is another version of the SEAL saga which I was working on when I first started writing Danni as a female rather than a male. Steve and Danni have 6 kids in this saga which may sound a lot but which has been seriously stretched over a time period. They had five girls before finally having Oliver.**

 **I really like this saga so I may continue putting stories from it up. Some are one shots but some, like this one, are too long for a one shot. It will depend where my mind takes me after finishing some of my other stories.**

 **I should add that this story is meant to be taken with a pinch of salt. I don't believe for one second that either Danni or Steve would act this way at work but it's always fun to imagine they would.**

 **Please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **When Danni McGarrett makes a bet with Kono Kalakaua that she could go a day without kissing Steve she wasn't quite prepared for what she was getting into or just how tough it was going to be. (McDanni, part of the Danni universe)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett pulled into the first available spot he saw in the 50 car park and jumped out of his blue truck, slamming the door shut behind him as he looked around him taking everything in.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other Note

 **Point one – Please be aware that nearly all the locations I use are either from the internet (Thank you Google) or made up. I claim no knowledge of Hawaii**

 **Point Two – I have no beta so please forgive any mistakes you find.**

 **Point Three – This story is definitely a 'M' rating so if that is not your cup of tea than I would suggest hitting the back button and picking another story to read. Several of mine are soft romance stories rather than smut like this one.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Steve McGarrett pulled into the first available spot he saw in the 50 car park and jumped out of his blue truck, slamming the door shut behind him as he looked around him taking everything in. He could see Chin's motorbike parked near the building, while Jack's red Lexus was in the same row as Steve's truck meaning that both men were already at work. He glanced at his watch, raising his eyebrow when he saw that it was only twenty to nine. It was little surprise though that both men were in. Chin because he liked getting their high tech computer system booted up before everyone else arrived and Jack had, had punctuality drummed into his head when he worked at the NSA headquarters. The blond had lost a lot of the things they had taught him during his time with 50 but getting into work thirty minutes before the official start of the day hadn't been one of them.

Steve looked towards the building and began weaving his way through the parked cars towards it. He glanced to the side seeing his wife's gleaming silver Camaro parked in the space that was reserved for him and Danni, meaning that Danni was here.

Steve entered the building, ignoring the hustle and bustle which was occurring around him, he swiped his card, walking through the door when it turned green and shoved his bag into the bag scanner, waiting impatiently to be given the go ahead. The guards had taken one look at his face and dropped any attempt they might have normally made towards him to have a conversation, a fact for which Steve was extremely thankful for.

He wasn't in the best of moods that morning and he knew it.

He should have been, he couldn't remember the last time he had, had such a good weekend. They had no case, his children were healthy and happy. They had spent time in their back garden, having fun and swimming, Danni had even swam, teaching their two year old Hope to swim while Steve took on the responsibility of Beth. No one disturbed them, possibly because Steve had unplugged the house phone on purpose and they had just been a normal happy family.

Then there had been his wife. He had no idea what came over her only that she came back from her girlie drink with Kono and Jenna, tipsy and wanting him. That had been nothing new but the rest of the weekend had been. Danni hadn't been able to keep her hands off of him, kissing him at every opportunity she had, and not the sweet little kisses he had expected when their children was around but deep, dirty kisses that had descended into heated make out session that had lasted minutes instead of seconds. She had giving him hand jobs, even going as far as to give him one under the water while casually talking to him, their children splashing around them. She had pushed him into empty rooms, kissing the air out of him before dropping to her knees and putting her talented mouth to better use and then there had been the sex. The last time they had, had such a vigorous bout of love making had been on their honeymoon when they had been much younger.

The fact that they weren't as young as they had been then didn't seem to bother Danni, she demanded he took her in a breathless voice that he had been helpless to resist, even on the occasion he had initiated it she had simply gone with it, following his lead until she had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Steve had spent five minutes watching her, brushing her hair away from her face as he marvelled again just how much he loved the woman in his arms.

He had woken at his usual time, wrapped around Danni's slim naked body and had considered skipping his morning swim to wake her up and make love to her for a fourth time in a short space of hours but he resisted. The amount of times they had made love over the weekend was almost in the double figures. As much as he wanted her again, Danni would need the extra time in bed recovering. He could find another way to wake her up, a way that would have her wake up, moaning happily, after all his wife wasn't the only one who had a talented mouth.

He had kissed her on the mouth before slipping from the bed and leaving the house, heading into the ocean hoping that the cool water would revive him. He had wanted to call in sick with Danni and spend the day wrapped around each other but knew he couldn't.

His swim had been a great deal shorter than normal that morning, he had been too eager to return to Danni to really enjoy it. He would have to go for another swim when he came home to make up for it. Only it had been for nothing, the minute he had entered his home, his father had told him that Danni had already gone into work with Oliver and had asked him to help Steve get the children ready for school. When Steve had demanded to know why Danni had gone his father had simply raised his eyebrow, his eyes lingering on the large bite mark on Steve's neck before he had stated that Danni had told him that she had reports to work on.

Steve had growled, going to their room and quickly changed, his eyes lingering on the messed up bed, a bed he had hoped to find his sleeping wife on, before he left the room and got his children up. He got them dressed and fed before they piled into his truck. He dropped Grace and Evie to their school and Rowan to her nursery before he headed back home, taking the twins from his father and taking them to Amy, who had taken one look at his face, given him a knowing smile before she took Beth and Hope and left him to it.

Why did Danni have to pick today of all days to go into work early? Why hadn't she warned Steve about it in advanced? He could have gone in with her but instead she had quietly slipped away with their baby without a word.

Steve glanced at the elevator before he moved past it, swiping his security card on the stair entrance, waiting for it to turn green before he pulled it open and entered, pulling it closed behind him. He took the stairs two at a time, desperate to get to Danni. He was horny and he was sexually frustrated and there was only one person who could change that for him. He got to the third floor and swiped his card, opening the door and entering their floor.

There was no way he could go the whole day like this. He wasn't above using his son to help him get what he wanted, no one could resist his son, he looked too much his mother for that to happen. All Steve had to do was to get him to use his power of cuteness on Kono and Jenna leaving Steve free to seduce Danni. He was a man on a mission and nothing would stop him.

He pulled the door to their headquarters and entered, his eyes moving around the room. Chin and Jack were by the computer table, talking to each other, probably about their weekends if the grins on their faces were anything to go by.

"Morning fella" Jack called out to him, lifting his mug to him in a silent salute. "Good weekend? Danni girl has a fresh pot of coffee on in the kitchen if you wanted to grab one before Jenna gets in and drains it."

"Morning Steve" Chin added with a nod.

"Morning" Steve responded, clapping a hand on each of their shoulder as he passed, barely paying them attention. He unlocked his office, threw his bag on the sofa and headed to Danni's office, glancing to the side to see that Oliver's nursery was empty though that was little surprise. He knew that Danni didn't like leaving their baby alone when Steve wasn't around to protect the secondary entrance to the nursery. He opened the door without knocking and entered, closing it behind him.

He moved quietly around the desk, the breathe leaving his body at the sight that met him. Danni was sitting with her back to the main office, Oliver secure in her arms as he fed. She looked beautiful, her head bent down to Oliver as she hummed softly to him, one hand gently stroking his cheek. Oliver looked content, as though there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be as a suckled at her breast, one small hand resting against her skin, skin which Steve knew from experience was as soft and smooth as it looked. Oliver's small chubby legs moving in the air happily. Steve sat down on the corner of her desk, blocking off any angle that she might have still been seen by and watched the scene between his baby son and his wife, the mother of his children.

"Hello beautiful" he said softly, reaching out and tucking one of her blond curls behind her ear. He smiled when Danni lifted her eyes up from Oliver's small intent face and looked at him, a soft warm smile coming to her mouth.

"Hello handsome" she replied quietly. Steve's eyes moved over her face, scanning it to memory.

"There's three things you should always remember Danno" he told her "Number one, never, ever leave our bed again without at least warning me in advance that you are leaving. It's my privilege as your husband to be the one lucky enough to wake you up each day with a kiss. You know I love being the one to see your eyes first." Danni smiled at him.

"How could I forget" She teased softly before she continued to speak "What else?" she asked, "Only you said there were three things I should remember. What are the other two?"

"Secondly" he said "If you have ever loved me you will never leave me to take care of our five daughters without at least leaving out their outfits for the day. It was a nightmare trying to get them ready and fed and to do their hair exactly the way they wanted it. When did Rowan get so bossy?" he demanded causing Danni to laugh softly.

"Since she started spending more time with you" Danni responded, turning her attention back to Oliver as he yawned, her nipple escaping from his mouth for a moment before he half-heartedly captured it again.

"And thirdly Danno, It turns out that I'm not all that nice when I don't have a morning kiss from my wife. My father threatened to get his old service gun from his desk and shoot me if I didn't calm down," He said, twisting round and bowing down towards her, intent on his morning kiss.

Danni ducked her head at the last possible moment, kissing Oliver's forehead so that Steve's kiss missed its intended target and instead brushed her cheek. Danni shuddered at the light contact, forcing herself to act normally as she spoke.

"You're being dramatic" she told him. "I doubt your father would have shot to kill, he would only have kneecapped you" she said with a grin "And I'm sure you did fine with the girls, we both know how much they love you taking them to school. They love showing you off to the other girls." She tilted her head towards him a questioning frown on her face. "You did tie Grace's hair up didn't you?" she asked, "She's going through a phase where she hates having it left down."

"So I gathered" Steve answered dryly. "She made her opinion on my lack of skills when it came to hairdressing extremely clear. She's clearly been learning it off of you beloved because I don't think I throw quite the hissy fit that she produced this morning" he stated with a shake of his head. "So care to tell me why you came to work early today of all days?" he asked "You never mentioned it over the weekend and you ruined some very important plans I had this morning" he commented with a half-smile as he pushed himself to his feet and kneed down in front of her knowing that the high back chair would hide him from sight. He leaned up and kissed Oliver's had, watching when his son's soft grey eyes moved from Danni's face to his, a small happy smile coming to his face, creasing his eyes up. "Hello baby boy" he murmured, reaching down and moving his hands under Danni's dress, skirting gently up her bare thighs in a way he knew drove her crazy.

He raised an eyebrow when Danni jerked to her feet when his hand touched her, her cheeks flushing as she swiftly adjusted herself, tucking her breast away from sight now that Oliver was clearly done.

"I thought I did mention it to you" she stated. "I've got loads of files to go through Steve, files I seriously need to make a dent in considering the amount which are on their way down to me" she said, moving Oliver to her shoulder and gently rubbing his back with her hand. She looked down at him and spoke before she could stop herself. "What important plans then?"

Steve stood up slowly, watching when Danni's pupils dilated as he approached, her breathing quickening as he moved around her, wrapping his arms around her waist and stroking her slim stomach, his face nuzzling into her neck before he lifted his head so his mouth rested against her ear.

"How about you give Ollie to one of his godparents and I show you what I had planned instead. Just you and me, we can use 50s private elevator. I haven't forgotten you telling me about your fantasy involving an elevator. I can make that fantasy come true Danni" he whispered, lightly biting her earlobe as he pulled her body back harder against him so she could feel his erection against her. "Just think about it Danni"

Danni dug her nails into the soft flesh of her palm, using the pain to focus herself. It was almost impossible to resist Steve when he used that voice on her, he knew how much she loved it. It would be so easy to turn her head and let him kiss her, her body was screaming at her to give in, to go to the elevator with him and get the satisfaction she was craving but she couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her. If Kono found out that Danni had only lasted ten minutes then Danni would never hear the end of it from her and she would find out about it. Danni had no doubt that both Chin and Jack were in on the bet as well. They would be watching very carefully. Danni moved away from him and spoke.

"It's tempting" she admitted "But I can't today, I'm fully booked. I've got a meeting with Ryan any minute now, then we have a team meeting with the guys out there about the newest case, the file for which is already on your desk and then this afternoon I have a team meeting with my CSU team, in between them I have countless of files to go through and emails to respond to and faxes to answer. I just don't have the time today." She said firmly.

"Danni" Steve said lowly, his voice causing her to shudder again, sometimes she thought she could simply come from Steve speaking to her though she didn't dare reveal that to him, god only knew what he would do with the information if he had it. "I can see how much you want me. I can make you come with just my mouth and my tongue, just think about all the things I could do to you, that I would do to you" he said watching as she bit down on her lower lip watching him through half closed eyes as her arms tightened on Oliver. "I can see how much you want me" he repeated, reaching out and brushing his knuckle lightly against her hard nipple. "All I want Danni is the taste of you in my mouth, so that every time I lick my lips I can taste you" he said, reaching out and wrapping a hand around her neck. One simple kiss would be all it would take for Danni's will to break.

Danni almost groaned out loud. This wasn't fair. Steve was meant to be worn out and satisfied after their long weekend, he wasn't meant to be horny and ready for round twenty. She knew that she wanted him, her body was making that perfectly clear but she couldn't understand why, she was exhausted, barely standing and yet she wanted to throw herself at him. There was no way she could give in though, not when a quick glance behind Steve revealed that Chin and Jack were watching them with an amused look on their face, cell phones in hand clearly ready to ring the other three if Danni should give in and kiss her husband.

"Steve" she said warningly, taking a step away from him and holding their son between them as a shield. "I told you that I have work to do, important work to do, you also have work to do. You need to have the file I left you memorised in time for the team meeting about it" she told him.

"I am technically your boss Danni" he told her "I can request your presence in a private meeting if I choose to" he said, reaching out for her, blinking in surprise when she pushed Oliver into his arms instead.

"Steven J McGarrett we are professionals and as professionals we can work with each other without ripping each other's clothes off, mainly because I really like this dress" she said, using his brief distraction with Oliver to slip past him to the door. She stopped, one hand on the handle and turned back to him just as he turned to her, she slowly looked him up and down, biting her lower lip when she met his eyes. "Just remember though Steve, that this time six hours ago, you were inside of me, pounding into me and making me scream your name and trust me when I say it was good, the simple memory of watching you above me, of you owning me is enough to make me wet for you even now" she said, unable to resist teasing him back before she blew him a kiss and left the room.

"DANIELLE" Steve roared after her, shaking his head as he tried to adjust himself to ease the pain. He glanced toward Oliver when the small boy started to cry and focused his attention on soothing him. "I'm sorry baby boy" he whispered, kissing his son's blond hair and holding him to him, gently rocking him side to side. "Don't cry, Daddy didn't mean to yell near to you, it's just mummy is being a naughty angel again and teasing Daddy. She's not giving Daddy what he wants" he murmured, kissing Ollie's neck and meeting his son's grey eyes, "Daddy missed you so much this morning, you know how much Daddy loves our cuddling time every morning" he said, covering his son's face with little kisses, uncaring of anyone seeing him.

Some things were more important than his image after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxxx**


End file.
